20 Things You Wish You Said
by Sakura Bontecou Kobayashi
Summary: To the witty comments, the amusing sayings, the memorable quotes, and the unforgettable characters, here comes the things the people we love wish they knew how to say. My second drabble series. CRACK!
1. That's My Innocence You're Destroying

_GUESS WHAT? I'M NOT DEAD! **I AM NOT DEAAAAAAAAADDDDD!**_

_-weeps- I missed writing for this. It's been so long! I never imagined to have come back after SIX FREAKIN' MONTHS! I thought at most I'd be gone for four, but my presumptions were wrong. T.T But hey, here I am again! :D I love you, if you've ever read 'The Mortal Alphabet' and you're returning!_

_Anyway! Here's the deal: I'm doing drabbles again, no surprise, and I'm also going to put on teasers! City of Lost Souls is coming out soon, after all! YAY! And Clockwork Prince came out. YAY! I LOVED it! How about you? DO I STILL HAVE AN AWESOME TMI AND TID WORLD-CONQUERING ARMY? HUUHHHHH?_

_Disclaimer: I WANNA STALK CASSIE CLARE -oh wait, I already do that- AND ASK IF I CAN CO-OWN THE SERIES WITH HER! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>1. That's My Innocence You're Destroying<strong>

"So we did a lab in Chemistry today," Simon said, and he sat down on Clary's couch, pulling out a red balloon from his pocket. The redhead stood in front of him, leaning against her desk. "It was fun; you should have been there."

"Do I hear sarcasm in your voice?" his best friend asked, grinning while she nodded at the balloon in his hand. "So what's the balloon for?"

Simon smiled lop-sided, holding the limp piece of rubber next to his face. "_We_, Eric and I, were trying to erect this thing in class."

At that, Clary scrunched up her nose and frowned. "Oh, ew, you made that sound so wrong."

"I was just mimicking what Eric was saying," he shrugged, as if it were something that happened everyday – which was very possible. "We were just trying to see what effects evaporation has on air; we covered this thing over a bottle of heating water, and it immediately got excited."

"Stop that," Clary held out a hand. "You're corrupting my innocence; what is wrong with you boys?" She laughed.

Simon shook his head, "You haven't even heard the worst of it."

"I don't think I _want_ to hear."

"So there's another section of the lab that we're _also_ using balloons on-"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"-and it had to be inflated, so Eric told his girlfriend if she could 'blow on it'."

"Stop right there," Clary attempted again, absolutely green now. Simon smiled even more.

"She actually did!" he continued, ignoring Clary while she tried to cover her ears. "And do you know what the best part was?"

"Simon, if you say anymore, I shall hate you for as long as you live, which is forever."

"She touched the bloated balloon, and said to our teacher that it was harder than he ever was."

"By the Angel, SIMON!"

* * *

><p><em>This was actually partly true. In chemistry last week, my friend and I were doing this lab on balloons and I had a hard time "blowing on it", which made her giggle like mad. Then, because perverseness is contagious, while we were watching a balloon being filled with water evaporation, I said that it was very excited. ^^ I'm naughty, I know. :D<em>

_AND! Here is a teaser for all of you!_

* * *

><p><strong>"Every time we see each other we fall into bed — and I know I started it, I'm not blaming you— it's just that maybe we should *talk*." <strong>

* * *

><p><em>XD That's totally Jace talking to Clary right there. Who thinks so? -heart-<em>

_ANYWAY! I'm afraid that I have some disappointing news. Because I'm in school, I won't have time to update a chapter every single day since, unlike in the summer, I now have a life. (Ha.) BUT, hopefully, I shall continue to update one every week at the least. I mean, drabbles aren't like chapters; they aren't time-consuming. SO! Let's cross our fingers. I seriously love you guys._

_'Til next time!_


	2. Shut Up

_Oh, phew, one-week mark. Hi MattysGoggles/harry-styles-is-my-dad! Long time no see. :')_

_Let's continue on with the show then!_

_Disclaimer: I own a purple-spotted pink cheetah with rainbow eyes and a forked, spikey tail. He can fly like Peter Pan, swim like Ariel, and do the hula hoops; his name is Bob. And yet, I don't own this series. The irony. :(_

* * *

><p><strong>2. <strong>Shut Up

Clary Fray/Morgenstern is angry.

Jace Herondale/Lightwood/Wayland/ is annoyed.

Sebastian/Jonathan/WHATISWITHALLTHESEFREAKIN'NAMES is giddy.

Everybody else likes life.

And, well, you see, while the younger child of the evil/dead Valentine guy whom gave birth to his half-evil/half-dead son thought that she saved Jace during the moment in which her brother and her father was killed, she thought wrong. It turned out that, somehow, her . . . sibling -insert scowl here- had come back from the dead, is stalking her and her boyfriend, and is currently going on and on about how is life been _again_ and being the self-centered bastard she knew him to be. Why wouldn't she be mad?

"Dying hurts," he said cheerfully, and sends a pointed look towards Jace. "How would you feel if your _brother_ just stabs you in the stomach and leaves you drowning in a lake, hm?"

Clary is clenching her fists.

"While I love to be alive right now, I do wish that Father is here again. Oh, and hey, you two also killed my demon 'mother'. What do you know?"

Clary is growling.

"I feel so accomplished. May the odds be ever in my favor, because I'm still not dead, and eventually, I will be stronger than everyone and conquer the world."

Clary's temple is throbbing.

"I hate the world." He turns to his sister, smiling. "Don't you, sweetheart?"

Clary is fainting.

* * *

><p><em>Agh, yes, well, SebastianJonathan has come back from the dead, just in case you haven't read the teasers yet. -sigh- I hope he's actually not evil, but if he isn't, I don't know **what** he's gonna be._

_CASSIE CLARE YOU AWESOME/BRILLIANT/TORTURING/EVIL GENIUS!_

_Oh, by the way, did you guys know there's a new series she's working on called 'The Dark Artifices'? :D Main characters are Emma Carstars (O.o) and Julian . . . I don't know. Have you noticed how Cassie seems to love guys whose names start with J?_

* * *

><p><strong>"Why did you?" Clary asked.<strong>

**"Why did I what?"**

**"Help me back there."**

**"You're my sister."**

**She swallowed. In the morning light, Sebastian's face had some color in it. There were faint burns along his neck where demon ichor had splashed him.**

**"You never cared that I was your sister before."**

**"Didn't I?" His black eyes flicked up and down her. "Our father's dead," he said. "There are no other relatives. You and I, we are the last. The last of the Morgensterns. You are the only one left whose blood runs in my veins, too. You are my last chance."**

* * *

><p><em>Hmm. Maybe this bastard is starting to grow on me. HOLD ONTO YOUR KNICKERS UNTIL MAY 6TH! GARRRHH!<em>


	3. I'm Not Drunk

_Third chapter! Awesome, now I don't have to kill anyone now._

_Anyway, not much to say, except that I _still_ don't own TMI and I _still_ need to plot a plan for conquering the world and making the Shadowhunter world real. 8)_

* * *

><p><strong>3. <strong>I'm Not Drunk

It was the third party that week at Magnus's house, and Alec was _pissed_.

Of course, it wasn't as if the blue-eyed Shadowhunter never experienced any of his boyfriend's torturous 'get-togethers' -where 'friends' will try to hack each other's heads off and faeries are trying to poison his guests- before, and it wasn't as if he'd never lost his patience -Magnus would usually stare at him after the scolding with uncharacteristically wide green eyes, a pout in place, and then the kiss afterwards always made Alec forget completely what he was talking about-, but this time, Alec simply could not take it.

He stalked towards the dancing Warlock, his glittery hair reflecting rainbows underneath the dimly-lit lights, his head swaying. Alec had to lean back to keep Magnus from hitting him square in the nose. When the Warlock saw him, his cat eyes smiled.

"Alexander. So you came."

Red-faced, Alec could only glare at him. "You've gone way too far this time."

"What are you talking about?" Magnus waved his hand around, smacking a werewolf who was walking by in the process. He was already half-asleep, so he promptly fell to the floor and started snoring. "Oops," said Magnus, whose smile was awfully smug, "I'm not sorry."

"I saw mundane cops outside your apartment and had to distract them off by knocking over some prostitute down a block," Alec hissed, his face getting redder now. "They're coming back, you know? I still don't know exactly how you manage to get away each time a police tries to bring you to jail."

"Didn't you forget sweetheart?" Magnus asked, leaning towards him with a smirk and wiggling his fingers. "I've got magic."

"So use it wisely," the Shadowhunter retorted. Alec took an unsteady step back, wobbling a little, and Magnus's yellow-green eyes narrowed slightly.

"Are you drunk, Alexander?"

With a scowl, Alec ignored that. "You're not supposed to throw some stupid party every single time you feel bored! That's not how this place works! Don't you have better things to do?"

"Now, now, Alexander," soothed Magnus, placing his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders, "you are drunk."

Irritated, the younger male slapped his hands away. "You should be more responsible! I'm tired of running after you and criticising you every single time you do something crazy. I'M NOT YOUR MOM!"

"You're not," Magnus deadpanned, a little concerned now. He turned, taking an empty glass from the table and poured some water in it before sprinking in a spell. He handed Alex a cup full of glittering liquid. "Drink this."

Still red-faced, Alec stepped back and shook his head. "I'm not drinking anything you make, you ego-centric bas-" before he could finish his sentence, Magnus shoved the drink down his throat while he gargled. "BASTARD!" he finished with a shout.

"Eat some of this! It helps calm the nerves and steady the drunken mind!" Magnus picked up what seemed like chocolate, but when Alec peered closer, there was blue goo coming out from where an outer piece seemed to have broken off. Horrfied, Alec shook his head again.

"I'm not going to eat-" the food was shoved into his mouth again, and Alec had to shove Magnus away. "BASTARD!"

"How about something that will really sober you down?" Magnus smiled, inching closer to him. Alec, terrified that he was going to feed him something else, took another step back and they were surrounded by insane Downworlders dancing against the beat.

"Don't come any closer, you BAS-" Magnus silenced him with a kiss.

After the intense snog session, Alec pulled away with a flush. "Bastard," he whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Malec fluff. :3 I find Alec adorable, and Magnus smexy.<em>

_Anyway, here comes a teaser!_

* * *

><p><strong>"As far as I'm concerned, this is the worst thing that's happened since I found out why Magnus was banned from Peru." — Jace<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Cackle Cackle- What did happen in Peru, I wonder.<em>

_Woohoo! I'll be back in a week!_


	4. I Told You So

_Blaaarrrrgggggghhhhhhh..._

_I dunno. I guess I'm just a little tired. Anyway, on with the next chappie!_

_Disclaimer: You don't need to remind me. -weeps-_

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong> I Told You So

Izzy was sitting on the ground, her legs crossed, her eyes narrowed, as Church stood in front of her with a not-so-sweet-looking stare and his tail twitching irritatingly. The sexy Shadowhunter could not believe that she was having a glaring contest with a feline -a cat; A CAT FUCRYING OUT LOUD!- and that she was wasting precious time in doing so, but since they were both in such a bad mood, she was not going to be beaten by a creature soooo low beneath her own level.

For some reason, both she and the cat were both pissed. _Maybe_ it was because she broke a nail today. _Maybe_ it was because Church came to her at the wrong moment to ask for some fish. _Maybe_ it was because she was already annoyed, she dropped a spoon on his head. _Maybe_ he got angry and scratched her. Maybe maybe maybe, that was why they were sending death threats to each other through their minds.

Izzy was just beginning to say something rudely inappropriate to Church before the kitchen door burst opened, and her blue-eyed brother walked in. Alec looked at the two very curiously, stepping closer, and confusion slowly crept into his eyes.

"What happened here?" He asked, as if it was not the first time he said that that day.

"Don't mess with me," Izzy growled out, not looking at him. "I'm very angry at the world, and I can_not_ guarantee to you that I won't hack your head off with my whip if you get on my nerves."

For a moment, Alec was silent. After a while, he coughed and said gently, "What happened to Church?"

The girl scowled, her black eyes darkening even more. "How would I know? Son of a-"

"Okay," Alec interrupted, shaking his head. He sighed a little, and bent down next to them. "Come on, it shouldn't be that bad. Church doesn't get that angry."

"Not everyone is like you," Izzy hissed, finally looking at him to send a nasty glare. "I will hurt you, you know?"

Alec shrugged. "I know. I just don't believe either of you would hurt me _fatally_, that's all."

"_Alec_!"

The boy reached out his hand with a smile, slowly inching towards the cat that was crouching lower with a threatening hiss. "Come on, Church don't get so upset now. Izzy is just having her period; she didn't mean whatever she did-"

That was enough, for the moment his finger touched the feline's ear and his words processed in his sisters mind, they both screamed at him, Church prancing onto his head, and Izzy lurching at his body while they both knocked him onto the ground.

If only the boy would listen to their undertones.

* * *

><p><em>Well, I love Alec, but I believe he really is too innocent sometimes. Ahh, how I'd love to go over there at that moment and patch up his scars, cooing to him as I cradle him in my arms. –goes off into dreamland—<em>

* * *

><p><strong>"Do you want me to bring Isabelle?"<strong>

**"Isabelle's there?" Magnus managed to sound dryly amused, despite everything.**

**"She — she, ah, spent the night."**

**"Alec will be delighted to hear that. Perhaps we can have a contest to see whether he or Jocelyn kills you first." Magnus chortled.**

* * *

><p><em>-nods approvingly- Yup, nothing beats the protective bond the sister and brother share with each other. Though I can't help but wonder why Jocelyn would want to kill Simon, if this quote is about him. GAH, LET THE TORTURE END!<em>

_By the way, here is a link to all the chapter titles to the book if any of you have not seen them!_

* * *

><p><strong>http :  / tmisource . com / the-books / the-mortal-instruments / city-of-lost-souls-prologue-chapter-titles /**

* * *

><p><em>Good luck and have fun!<em>


	5. Take My Hand

**5. Take My Hand**

It was raining –pouring steadily, and as he looked closer, he saw that the sky was raining blood.

Screams permeated the air, drenching with him a sort of dread, and a kind of coldness washed through him like an electric net cast across his frozen body. The blade in his hand trembled as they both watched over and over again the people that fell to the ground – Shadowhunters, Downworlders, Demons . . . he couldn't tell. He didn't want to know either.

Something tore at his arm, sending a bolt of pain throughout his body, making him insane, broken, while he struck at the Demon in the eye and sunk his blade into its face, black blood spraying onto his skin and sizzling it with numbness. The Demon crumbled and shattered into pieces before he could pull away, and he dropped his broken arm, his ruined sword, searching again for any sight of life or light or _breath._

And then he saw her amidst the walking corpses, her fiery red hair stained with black as dark as the color of his dry blood. There was a great bloody gash across her face, staining the porcelain skin with a sickly color, her lips parted in screams as she struck at the enemies again and again. Her eyes, though, when they looked at him, were still the startling green he'd always loved, so bright even in a place like this, even when Death had polluted the air.

She held out her hand to him, calling his name, telling him to come to her, fight with her, _die with her_.

But as the earth beneath them crumbled into bits, the bodies and torn flesh all sunk into the ground like a violent waterfall and she plunged down along with them, he stood there for a moment with his hand outstretched, reaching out for her.

And moments later it grasped onto nothing.

* * *

><p><em>-shivers- My eyes! –throws hand across face- Oh, my eyes! I might have just blinded myself just now!<em>

_The world will never be the same._

* * *

><p><strong>Los Angeles, 2012. It's been five years since the events of the Mortal Instruments when Nephilim stood poised on the brink of oblivion and Shadowhunter Emma Carstairs lost her parents. After the blood and violence she witnessed as a child, Emma has dedicated her life to the eradication of demons and being the best, fastest and deadliest Shadowhunter since Jace Lightwood. Raised in the Los Angeles Institute, Emma is paired as a parabatai with her best friend, Julian. As Emma hunts those who caused the death of her parents, the trail they're following leads back to those they've always been taught to trust. At the same time, Emma is falling in love with Julian — her closest friend and, because he is her parabatai, the one person in the world she's absolutely forbidden by Shadowhunter Law to love. Set against the glittering backdrop of present-day Los Angeles, Emma must learn to trust her head and her heart as she investigates a demonic plot that stretches from the warlock-run nightclubs of the Sunset Strip to the enchanted sea that pounds the beaches of Santa Monica.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I really hope that most of you got where this is from: Cassandra Clare's new upcoming series <em>The Dark Artifices_! –screams and yells and runs around the house- I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I CAN'T WAIT! I CAN'T LIVE LONG ENOUGH DO DIE AND HATE!_

_Ahem, the wait, I mean._

_Anyway, if you guys are die-hard fans –which I REALLY hope you are . . . –real, real evil glare- don't disappoint me -, I'm sure you must've heard of it. The first book is called _Lady Midnight_, and the main characters are Julian Blackthorn :O and Emma Carstairs :OO_

_Woohoo! I can't wait . . . for another . . . two . . . . . . years . . . . . . . –starts crying—_

_So what do you guys think? PRAY TELL! Anything specific you hope to see?_


	6. Harder, Faster!

_Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't rub it in._

* * *

><p><strong>6. Harder, Faster!<strong>

She never knew that she could ever feel like this. Not like this, in broad daylight, underneath the warm sun with his hard chest pressed against her back, adreline pumping through her veins as exhileration shivered through her body. This excitement was feverent, intoxicating, filling her mind with wanton thoughts and she rolled her head back against his shoulder, releasing a muffled sigh.

They moved fast and unyielding over the luscious green grass, and for some reason, even though she had no control over their actions, sweat began to form on her forehead, and all over her body. She was beginning to lose sensation in her nether regions, but that did not, could not stop her from screaming out an almost triumphant cry, like she was on the top of the world with nothing holding her back. Nothing but, of course, his arms around her frame, his breath in her hair, and his murmuring against her skin.

Incoherent words escaped her, and yet she just couldn't form the exact words that could describe what she felt just now. She wanted to command him to do something, make him feel something, possibly the exact emotions she herself was experiencing, if he still had not achieved such high drunkenness by now. In the back of her mind, she knew, almost enviously, that he'd done this possibly many times already. He'd already familiarized the feeling of freedom, unrestrained wildness; he'd known the hot and cold air creating friction across his skin just as he knew that she was greatly enjoying this. But nevermind that, she didn't care; all she cared about was that he was with her, guiding her through this excitement, smiling in her ear when she yelled to him, "I can't believe I've never done this before!"

He shook his head a little and chuckled. "I can't believe you just said this now!"

She lifted her arms, letting the cool wind hit her form, and they galloped faster and wilder and the horse started to neigh in protest in how much he was forcing it to run.

But she didn't care. She wanted the passion; that was what was keeping her so high.

* * *

><p><em>That, my dear friends, is seriously one of the closest things to a lemon that I have ever written.<em>

_Why is it called a 'lemon', anyway?_

* * *

><p><strong>Jace set what he was holding down on the windowsill and reached out to her. She came to lean against him, and his hand slid up under her t-shirt and rested caressingly, possessively, on the small of her back. He bent to kiss her, gently at first, but the gentleness went quickly and soon she was pressed up against the glass of the window, his hands at the hem of her shirt — <em>his<em> shirt —**

**"Jace." She moved a little bit away. "I'm pretty sure people down there in the street can _see_ us."**

**"We could …" He gestured toward the bed. "Move…over there."**

**She grinned. "You said that like it took you a while to come up with the idea."**

**When he spoke, his voice was muffled against her neck. "What can I say, you make my thought processes slow down. Now I know what it's like to be a normal person."**

**"How … is it?" The things he was doing with his hands under the t-shirt were distracting.**

**"Terrible. I'm already way behind on my quota of witty comments for the day. "**

* * *

><p><em>Now THAT'S a true masterpiece. <em>


	7. I Didn't Mean To

_So, because I have not updated in three goddang weeks, I'm uploading two this time. Two . . . because I'm still very lazy, and I'm doing this from the top of my head. ;P I love you too, harry-styles-is-my-dad! (I still laugh when I read your name. :D)_

_Disclaimer: Yeah. No. I JUST SAID THAT I'M LAZY!_

* * *

><p><strong>7. I Didn't Mean To<strong>

(This is a slight spin-off from the teaser I'm about to post later. I bet Cassie Clare's real version is much better, but whatevs)

It was not the first time Simon came to The High Warlock's flat. Indeed, he still remembered it vividly - when a drink, presumably the lesson that will haunt him for life, turned him into a G-g-g-ACK-damn rat, and he was scurrying about the floor trying to dodge feet as well as biting vampires to get out of their grips. Simon shivered, and looked begrudgedly at the sight of Magnus's tea cup -HE drinks TEA?- sitting innocently on the coffee table. To his alarm and bemusement, the tea was very, very red.

It was tempting . . . so tempting, but G-g-g-ACK forbid him from reaching over the drink the poison again!

"If you are hungry," Magnus observed with a slight crook of his eyebrow, looking amused, "I could get you some goblin blood."

"No thanks." Simon quickly said. "I'm not very hungry." He tilted his head, then, looking at him weirdly. "Why do you have goblin blood, anyway?"

Magnus shrugged his thin shoulders, gesturing with his hands like a fluttering butterfly. "For whatever reason I need, Vampire. And besides, I'm a warlock. One needs catalysts to master The Art of Magic." He stopped fluttering, and looked at him pointly. "So is discussing why I have the origin of life in my refrigerator why you came to me?"

Simon shook his head. "No. I was . . . wondering if you could give me some books about vampires. Raphiel wouldn't tell me anything, and the books in the public libraries are fake, anyway."

"Why do you want books?"

"I want to see if there are better ways to control my thirst."

Magnus nodded, standing straight. "Makes sense. Be right back."

"Without payment?"

The warlock arched an eyebrow again. "After all this time of free service, NOW you're thinking about finally repaying me?"

"I-I was just curious."

With a nonchalant flick of his hand, Magnus turned around and left, leaving a whisp of glitter at his wake.

Out of nowhere, despite Simon's heightened senses, Chairman Meow appeared at his feet and rubbed against his chair leg, purring reproachfully. He picked him up, looking warily at the cat's incredibly small size, and set him on the table. The cat peered at him with large glowing eyes, and he placed a hand on his forehead, petting him with a sigh.

"Do vampires have better relationships with felines?" He muttered to himself, unconsiously leaning forward. He glanced at Magnus's tea for a second, and then looked at the cat. With his furry head, Chairman Meow pushed himself against Simon's cool hand, encouraging a scratch, and Simon couldn't help but notice the warm softness of his hair, the pulsing beat beneath his skin, the slight curve and dent in his short neck . . . everything about the cat . . . was . . . fascinating-

Simon pulled back a moment later, making a face, his nose scrunched up, as the cat up and jumped and scrambled out of the room with a loud howl. Simon spit out patches of gray fur, and his eyes widened when Magnus's figure appeared at the door, looking rather . . . disgruntled, to say the least. "You are," he said slowly, "in love with my cat?"

The vampire could only choke, gag, and gawk.

* * *

><p><em>Bet that's DEFINITELY not how it went.<em>

_Anyway, this was the teaser:_

* * *

><p><strong>"What have you done to my cat?" Magnus demanded, returning to the living room carrying a pot of coffee, with a circle of mugs floating around his head like a model of the planets rotating around the sun. "You drank his blood, didn't you? You said you weren't hungry!"<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I love them both so much! XD<em>


	8. The Boomerange Effect

_harry-styles-is-my-dad, I laugh 'cause I imagine you have a dad who wears large glasses and has green eyes and black hair. It's a nice image. XD_

_'Nway, onto the one-shot!_

_Disclaimer: Nope._

* * *

><p><strong>8. The Boomerang Effect?<strong>

Usually Isabelle wouldn't flirt with anyone so . . . unnerving, as Raphael was truly a panther in the dark and she had no idea when he would strike, but really, who could blame her when they were trapped in a building in the rise of dawn with a pack of demons swarming outside the doors? If she hadn't come for Simon's sake to persuade Raphael to privately train him to hunt live blood, because he was becoming sickenly pale, even for a vampire, she wouldn't be in the situation with a very, very angry vampire in a very, very dangerous situation. She needed to get out, and at that moment, she dearly wanted to use Raphael as bait and have him be food to the monsters, as she could not manage them by herself.

The boys were coming, of course, but they're taking awfully long. Besides, she had a manacure appointment at 8 o'clock. Hmph.

'Tsk'-ing irritatingly, Izzy looked at the vampire with a rueful glance even though he was clearly trying to ignore her. She couldn't stay like this anymore, and she knew the vampire could handle a few demons, since he would never die. All she needed was for him to distract them and then the boys could handle the rest when they came. Izzy took a step closer to him, leaning a shoulder at his direction.

"Raphael," she said softly, almost as if whispering. The vampire's dark eyes slanted towards her before settling into a small glare. "I would do anything to get out of here."

She twirled a lock of her black hair, leaned closer to him, and batted her eyes meaningfully.

"I mean," she whispered, "I would do _anything_."

For a moment, he turned to her, and returned her gaze. "Anything?" He repeated.

"Yes," _'Gotta do this!'_ "Anything!"

His voice turned into a whisper, and his cold skin moved closer, "Would you . . . stay away from me?"

* * *

><p><em>Ugh, not the funniest I've ever written. But, anyway, I like Raphael, just saying. I think that, like Simon, he's a smexy smexy vampire. Even though he's short. :D<em>

* * *

><p><strong>"I know about <em>parabatai<em>," said Magnus, an angry, dark undercurrent to his voice. "I've known _parabatai_ so close they were almost the same person; do you know what happens, when one of them dies, to the one that's left —?"**

* * *

><p><em>He's definitely referring to Jem and Will right here! O.O<em>

_-a little heartbroken-_


	9. All's Fair in Love and War

_Ah! Sorry harry-styles-is-my-dad! XD Lesson learned: never assume anything on the internet, as things are never what they seem._

_I love talking with you._

_Disclaimer: AARRRGGGHHHHH!_

* * *

><p><strong>9. All's Fair in Love and War<strong>

He was born to hate.

He was born as the demon his mother thought he was, brought up as the devil his father taught him to be, and hated as a monster his sister believed he always had been. And now, when he had a chance to redeem himself -

He was going to make it worse.

His brother was bonded with him now, entangled in his traps now, and he was going to make it count. His sister was pulling towards him now, undoubtedly closer to him now, and he will make sure she stayed there for as long as he could. He was going to avenge his father now, kill all those Shadowhunters now, and he will make sure that the success of this war would be permanent.

And he was going to kill all those who betrayed him, cut down all those who stood in his way, for he will have her in his deadly grip. He couldn't achieve his dreams without his siblings by his side, and Jace was the easiest way to have her attached to him.

Yes, there was no doubt, Clary would be able to give him anything he wanted.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x (freakin' line bar thing won't work)

* * *

><p><em>SO THIS WASN'T REALLY A DRABBLE, I know, it's sort of a momentary SebestianPOV sort of thing that I felt like writing about after watching the 'City of Lost Souls' book trailer which believe me is INCREDIBLY AWESOME AND SCARY AND OHMYGOD YOU SHOULD GO AND WATCH IT BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T YOU MIGHT DIE!<em>

_Not that I'm, uh, cursing you or anything, I just thought you ought to see it._

_The trailer is narrated by Sebastian, and here is his dialogue (written by Cassie herself!) in the clip. It's made by Dirty Robber, so kudos to them!_

* * *

><p><strong>My name is Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. I had a father but he's dead. I had a mother, but she's dead to me. I have a brother and I will bind him to me. I have a sister and I will teach her to love me. My name is Jonathan, but everyone calls be Sebastian. And I'm going to burn down the world.<strong>

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

><p><em>The trailer . . . is creepy . . . IT'S FULL OF CREEPY AWESOMENESS!<em>

_It's kind of sad, because I'm starting to like him. O.o (I can't help it, but his dark wrath is sexy!)_

_But anyway, yeah, the line that startles me the most is "I have a sister and I will teach her to love me". TMI source mentions that Cassie Clare says that incest is going to be a reaccuring theme. While I don't encourage it, I still can't wait to see if that's what Sebastian's aiming for: getting Clary to *ahem* love him. Oh dear._

_Or, hopefully, he just wants her powers. 'CAUSE SHE HAS KICKASS POWERS, THAT'S WHY!_

_And here's the teaser_

* * *

><p><strong>Jace turned his head to look into Alec's eyes. "I never thought I'd fight on the opposite side of a battle from you," he said. "Never."<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>-s<strong>tarts crying-_


	10. No Pun Intended

_Aww, thanks Brianna! You're freakishly awesome. I will check them out sometime. UK stars are cool. (I do like Coldplay)_

_Dislaimer: ..._

* * *

><p><strong>10. No Pun Intended<strong>

Simon never liked Raphael and his gang of vampires; if only he had more vampire friends to hang out with who don't want to kill him because he's 'special', he'd be with them right now undoubtedly. But Izzy had kindly persuaded Raphael into teaching him how to hunt, and since the young –not really—boy finally agreed, albeit regrettably, Simon couldn't disappoint Izzy now. He might end up hurt anyway. Isabelle knew how to injure his pride without injuring his body like it was the easiest thing to do.

"Daylighter," one of the vampires said; it was an Asian girl, with blue-black hair and dark eyes; she reminded him vaguely of Izzy, if not for her smaller stature. "You are late."

"Sorry," said Simon. "It's the time difference."

"You should know that we go out when the sun is down," someone else said, ignoring his sarcastic remark. "Don't you know that, _mon petit frère_?"

"_Je ne sais pas français_," Simon replied, and then he shook his head. "Seriously, I don't actually know to speak French. I only know that phrase 'cause I'm in a band with a guy who spews random sentences from random dictionaries in his songs."

The French vampire rolled his eyes.

"Don't even bother," another one said, looking at the others with a roll of his eyes. "It's not like none of you take your sweet time looking at the mirror when you can't even see yourselves." The vampire smiled, threw an arm over Simon's shoulders, and started walking him into the hotel. The rest of the vampires muttered some things, before turning around to speak amongst themselves. "Say, Daylighter, what's your name?"

"Simon," he replied; despite the fact that they knew _what_ he was, he wasn't surprised they don't know _who_ he was.

"Derik," said the vampire, and sent him a crooked grin. "Is this your first time hunting, yeah? 'S why you came here to us? Raphael didn't really explain much."

"Yeah," Simon nodded. They sat down on a black –he presumed- bench, wincing a little at the metals digging into his back. He looked warily around him; the other vampires seemed to have lost interest and were still standing near the entrance, talking. "This place is awfully dark. What do you even do during the day?"

"We hibernate," Derik said, and he laughed, even though Simon didn't react. "No, really, we mostly sleep or do nothing. We have fine boredom tolerance."

"That's," he didn't know exactly what do say, "very productive." Clearing his throat, Simon looked at the street lights ruefully. "You get people here often?"

Derik shrugged. "Eh, some times. A lot of drunk idiots lose their places here at night." Derik grinned again. "There's this one night where a homeless drunk came walking up to me. He said he hadn't had a bite for three days."

Simon's eyebrows creased, and he said, "What did you do then?"

"I bit him."

* * *

><p><em>I think I'm in love.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Jace set what he was holding down on the windowsill and reached out to her. She came to lean against him, and his hand slid up under her t-shirt and rested caressingly, possessively, on the small of her back. He bent to kiss her, gently at first, but the gentleness went quickly and soon she was pressed up against the glass of the window, his hands at the hem of her shirt — <em>his<em> shirt —**

**"Jace." She moved a little bit away. "I'm pretty sure people down there in the street can _see_ us."**

**"We could …" He gestured toward the bed. "Move…over there."**

**She grinned. "You said that like it took you a while to come up with the idea."**

**When he spoke, his voice was muffled against her neck. "What can I say, you make my thought processes slow down. Now I know what it's like to be a normal person."**

**"How … is it?" The things he was doing with his hands under the t-shirt were distracting.**

**"Terrible. I'm already way behind on my quota of witty comments for the day. "**

* * *

><p><em>Tell me that wasn't one of the most adorable things you have ever read.<em>

_Ahem, anyway, just a note here though: Tomorrow there's going to be a twitter takeover (for any of you tweeters out there) for TMI, which is #7daysuntilCOLS, and YOU GUYS HAVE YOU ALL PARTICIPATE! We're taking over the world, no? This'll be one of the best chances! :D_

_And if you want some COLS snippets every day, Cassie will be writing them on her blog and tmisource (dot com). Check it out, guys! Let's do this!_


End file.
